La lucha por Ash
by Ouch-kun
Summary: Misty y May sostienen una discusion y deciden que la que primera conquiste a Ash se queda con el. Entra y mira lo que las chicas son capaces de hacer por ganarse el corazon del chico. Narrada desde le punto de vista de Ash CAPITULO 7 LISTO!
1. Cuando todo inicio

Bueno, este va a ser mi primer fanfic de Pokemon asi que espero que me apoyen muchisimo con sus reviews y asi me van a dar ganas de seguir escribiendo, aunque le quiero meter muchas ganas a esta historia sin importar lo que pase porque llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir y me volvio a picar el bichito de la inspiracion.

Bueno, la historia va a ser a manera de Drabble aunque podemos relacionar todos los capitulos entre si

Todo comienza en una discucion que sostienen Misty y May para ver quien se queda con el corazon de Ash, entonces deciden que la primera que lo conquiste se queda con el, el fanfic se trata de todas las cosas que ellas van a hacer para lograr quedarse con el chico, y no les digo mas.

Disfrutenlo y dejen muchos Review

**La lucha por Ash**

**Capitulo 1: Como comenzo todo?**

Siempre viví en un pueblo pequeño y por lo tanto en un lugar donde no había muchas cosas que hacer o mucha gente con la cual perder el tiempo, es mas, nunca tuve grandes amigos allá en pueblo Paleta, además, siempre desde pequeño recuerdo que he sido un chico muy competitivo, entonces, en lugar de ver a los chicos del pueblo, como posibles amigos, siempre los vi como mis rivales, no de una mala manera, pero al fin y al cabo mis rivales.

Después, cumplí 10 años y pude salir de mi pueblo con el fin de alcanzar mi sueño, ser todo un maestro Pokemon, ser el mas experto, ser el mejor, ese siempre fue mi objetivo, lo lograría del modo que fuera y eso lo sabia, pero para eso debía dejar mi casa y todo lo que hasta ese momento había sido mi vida, mi vida al lado de mi madre, que siempre estuvo conmigo, impulsándome en mi sueño diciendo a cada momento lo mucho que me parecía a papá.

De mi pueblo salí solo, es decir, sin ninguna persona a mi lado, aparte de mi Pokemon, mi primer Pokemon y compañero de viaje, debo admitir que no nos llevamos muy bien en un principio, pero las cosas cambiaron y puedo decir que Pikachu ha sido una de las cosas mas maravillosas que me han sucedido hasta este momento. Con el pasé por muchas aventuras, por el llore, reí, me preocupe, gane, perdí. Desde ese momento en el que lo recibí, hasta este momento en el que lo tengo aquí a mi lado, he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Después empezaron a llegar las personas, si, empecé a encontrarme con muchas personas, personas que no conocía y que no me imaginaba que existieran, todo tipo de personas, creo que todas buenas, incluso aquellos villanos del equipo Rocket, supuestamente eran los chicos malos que siempre trataban de arruinar mi camino, sin embargo nunca fueron malos de verdad, creo que una persona mala me hubiera disparado con una pistola desde el primer momento y ya, fin de mis sueños, ellos con Pikachu y una infinidad de personas ignorando que en algún momento existió un chico llamado Ash Ketchum.

Si, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, Ash del pueblo Paleta, así me debe conocer un montón de gente alrededor del mundo, así me llamaban en cada estadio en el que luche alrededor de distintas partes del mundo, así me presentaba ante los demás siempre que íbamos a sostener una batalla con nuestros Pokemon, para la mayoría de gente fui Ash del pueblo Paleta.

Pero no todo se quedo en conocer a la gente, también me hice amigo de muchas de esas personas. Con la intención de sostener una batalla, hice la mayor cantidad de esos amigos, grandes amigos, muchos recuerdos, muchas aventuras que en este momento recuerdo mientras estoy aquí en mi casa, descansando en mi cama después de lo que han sido aproximadamente 7 años de viaje, por supuesto, es un pequeño descanso porque considero que ya me es imposible dejar de viajar. Pero debo apreciar el estar en mi casa, con mi madre, en mi cómoda cama que incluso ahora parece poco cómoda en comparación con las bolsas de dormir que use por tantos años.

Si, aquí estoy, recordando. ¿Qué recuerdo¿En que pienso? Para ser sincero en este momento recuerdo una cosa que me paso aproximadamente hace 1 año, quizás un poco mas quizás un poco menos, fue algo realmente increíble, algo en lo que nunca había pensado cuando era mas pequeño, por supuesto al ser tan pequeño era igual de inmaduro y la verdad no me importaban las cosas como los sentimientos o el amor o un futuro organizado, debo admitir que me fascinan las aventuras y la acción, pero se que por desgracia no todo en la vida gira alrededor de estas cosas, ese es el objeto de mis recuerdos, el amor, si, estuve enamorado y ahora que soy un poco mas maduro lo puedo aceptar sin tener que ponerme rojo hasta las orejas o negarlo como si fuera la cosa mas ridícula del mundo, si, estuve enamorado, solo que había un problema, un problema que desencadeno una serie de sucesos bastante interesantes, si, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Nunca antes había pensado en el amor como ya lo había dicho antes, pero cuando cumplí 16 años supe que me gustaba una chica, no dejaba de pensar en ella, me parecía hermosa, se sentía extraño, pero sentí que por una vez en mi vida dejaba de importarme todo lo que había hecho por tantos años, no dejaba de mirarla en cada mínimo detalle que ella hacia como servirse un vaso de agua, si, una estupidez, pero que puedo decir la veía hermosa.

Pero ahí no hay ningún problema ¿O si? No, no lo hay, sin embargo el problema vendría después.

Nunca supe si estaba bien o mal sentir lo que sentía, pero no era solo una chica. Estaba enamorado de otra al mismo tiempo, si, me gustaba otra chica también, también me parecía hermosa, también me sentía rojo cuando ella se acercaba, nunca nadie me explico, es mas, nunca le pedí concejo a nadie, porque quizás pondrían en juego mi cordura, pero aquí puedo decir sinceramente que me gustaban ambas, que estaba enamorado de las dos, sin ninguna mala intención, es mas, realmente ignoro la mayoría de suciedades que tiene el mundo, las quería a las dos, con las dos soñaba las cosas mas ridículas del mundo¿Estaba mal¿Estaba bien? Nunca lo supe, entonces trate de manejarlo de la manera mas calmada para ver como salían las cosas, ahí inicio una de las etapas mas turbulentas de mi corta vida.

¿Las chicas? Si, claro, Una era Misty, la primera persona que conocí al partir en mi viaje. La otra May, la última chica con la que pase más tiempo en mi viaje, si, puedo decir que una estuvo conmigo desde el principio y la otra hasta el final.

¿Pero que paso con ellas? Bien, creo que todo empezó una tarde que estaba en mi casa en una pequeña parada que hice, para saludar, ese era el objeto principal de la visita, sin embargo resulto ser una parada también de descanso y reabastecimiento, era una parada que debía ser corta pero que sin embargo se extendió por unos extraños motivos, motivos en los cuales siempre estuvo una de ellas dos, cuando no era Misty era May, pero siempre una de ellas haciendo cosas a las cuales nunca me pude resistir, precisamente por tratarse de ellas dos. Pero bueno, esa tarde estaba sentado en la sala tomándome algo cuando por la ventana las vi a las dos, hablando, creo que de una manera muy acalorada, incluso sentí que estaban discutiendo, las observe muy detenidamente evitando ser descubierto, hablaron por varios minutos y no me sentí bien al pensar que ellas estaban peleando, sin embargo las vi llegar a una especie de acuerdo y me sentí mejor, me volví a sentar en mi sillón y me olvide de las cosas, de todo lo de mas: de lo que ellas posiblemente podrían haber estado discutiendo, solo pensaba en mis sentimientos y en que estaba bien estar enamorado de ambas si lo podía manejar. Entonces escuche una voz en la puerta, eran ellas dos hablando y May concluyo diciendo.

_No necesitare un día entero, creo que será suficiente con este pedazo de tarde que le resta al día _

**Final primer capitulo:** Espero que les guste y que queden conectados con la historia, van a ser capitulos cortos para que no se vuelva tan pesado el leer y para que no se demoren las actualizaciones.** REVEWS!!!**


	2. Cuando me llevo a pescar

Hola de nuevo!!! Muchas gracias a los 4 primeros reviewers para mi historia, de verdad que voy a tener en cuenta los concejos que me dieron por ahi y voy a tratar de hacer la historia mas agradable para todos, de verdad que para eso es que escribo, para que a la gente le guste mi trabajo. Espero que sigan mandando review por cada capitulo nuevo, repito, los capitulos van a ser cortos para que asi los pueda subir mas rapido (De hecho ya llevo 4 capitulos).

No les quito mas tiempo y espero que les guste el segundo capitulo que va a ser la primera incursion de May

**La lucha por mí**

**Por:** Kenji Tenryou

**Capitulo 2:** Cuando me llevo a "pescar"

La escuche perfectamente, sin embargo no entendí en absoluto a que se refería con esa frase, además de que me concentre mas en tratar de ocultar el hecho de que las había estado mirando a escondidas y había estado babeando por ellas. Por otro lado la frase pudo haber sido muy clara, pero siempre fui un chico despistado, bastante despistado de hecho, y mas aun cuando se trata de los sentimientos de las personas, es decir, una chica podría estar enamorada de mi pero yo no me daba por enterado y ahí había una gran inconveniente, es decir, yo sabia claramente lo que sentía, pero estaba ignorando el hecho de que posiblemente ninguna de la dos correspondiera mis sentimientos, ese si que era un gran problema, recibir un rechazo por partida doble seria una derrota muy dura de reponer, sin embargo las cosas iban a empezar a aclararse poco a poco… o eso pareció en un principio.

Las chicas entraron en mi casa pero solo May se quedo en la sala conmigo, Misty solo me dedico una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa y luego subió por las escaleras, entonces May se sentó a mi lado y me tomo del brazo. Las cosas se empezaban a poner un poco mas extrañas.

-¿No estas aburrido aquí sin hacer nada Ash?- Me pregunto de una manera bastante intencionada, si, no se porque pero inmediatamente descubrí que May quería llegar a algo o tenia un plan o algo así, parecía que mi suspicacia estaba hirviendo aquella tarde

-¿Por que lo preguntas? –Devolví la pregunta defensivamente- ¿Tienes algo que quieras hacer?

-Me gustaría salir al lago a pescar

-¿A pescar¿No crees que sea un poco tarde?

-No, este es el momento perfecto del día para salir a pescar, los peces no se esperan que tú vayas a ir a esta hora, entonces todos los bancos salen a la superficie para alimentarse, te aseguro Ash, este es un momento perfecto. Vamos ¿Si?

May me hizo una cara que no se como describir en este momento, pero con esa expresión podría hacerme volver loco, me tenia en sus manos y no iba a negarme a nada de lo que ella me pidiera, entonces solo moví mi cabeza de manera afirmativa de un modo tonto y ambos salimos, avisamos a mi mamá lo que íbamos a hacer y empezamos a caminar por el bosque. Nos tomaría aproximadamente media hora llegar al lago. Ya íbamos casi a mitad de camino y entonces note un detalle bastante extraño. ¿Dónde demonios estaban las redes, o las cañas, o las carnadas? Por supuesto, inmediatamente le pregunté esto a May

-Lo que pasa es que no soy muy buena en esto de la pesca Ash –Fue la respuesta fuera de tema que recibí de parte de May- Quería que tu me enseñaras y creo que la mejor manera empezar de cero, es decir, me gustaría que me enseñaras a remar, como pararme en la lancha para no caer, como lanzar la red o la caña, cosas así.

Demonios, eso no tenia sentido en lo absoluto, definitivamente May se estaba tramando algo, pero no importaba, las palabras que me acababa de decir venían con una mezcla de ternura que resulto ser embriagadora y solo puede seguir el juego sin saber a donde me iba a llevar. Por fin después de 15 minutos más de intriga y de intentar descubrir los planes de May, llegamos al lago donde nos esperaba una lancha en la orilla, al no haber nadie cerca, la tomamos y empecé a remar para ella hasta que estuvimos en el centro del lago

-Pues creo que este es un buen lugar –Dije mirando a todos lados menos a ella, me estaba sintiendo bastante nervioso, es decir, estábamos solos, en medio de un solitario lago, podríamos hacer quien sabe que cosas y seguramente nadie nunca se daría por enterado

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –Me pregunto esperanzada en que las lecciones iniciaran. Y yo que pensaba que la experta era ella, con su historia de que esta era la hora perfecta y todo eso. Pero bueno, ya estábamos allí y algo debía hacer o inventarme es decir, no iba a perderme la caminada, la remada y el extraño plan de May que aparte de ser extraño me resultaba de cierta manera interesante, entonces me puse de pie en la lancha con mucho cuidado y le dije:

-Bueno, creo que lo primero que debes hacer es pararte con mucho cuidado y solo lo debes hacer en el momento de lanzar la caña, después de eso puedes sentarte y esperar a que pique. Creo que si te quedas parado todo el tiempo te puedes marear y terminaras por caer al agua.

May solo me miraba fijamente y asentía. Debía dejar de hacer eso y mas aun de esa manera tan tierna porque en cualquier momento me iba a hacer derretir y ¿quien iba a continuar con las lecciones eh?

-Bien Ash, eso esta muy claro, ves como si sabes.

-No, eso no es nada, es solo sentido común creo yo. Bueno, ahora creo que lo siguiente es aprender como lanzar la caña, creo que el movimiento es el siguiente –Entonces imite el clásico movimiento que todos los pescadores hacen al lanzar la caña al rio, la lancha tambaleo un poco y supuse que me había excedido en mis movimientos, sin embargo estaba equivocado, no era yo quien había movido sino era ella que ahora e encontraba de pie a mi lado, sentí que en cualquier momento me iba a caer al lago

-¿Que haces? -Pregunté

-No voy a poder hacer bien ese movimiento si tú no me supervisas, anda, guíame para hacerlo bien.

Entonces May se puso de espaldas enfrente de mí esperando a que yo la guiara en la manera de realizar el correcto movimiento de lanzamiento de la caña al lago. Creo que no había vuelta atrás y no podía salir corriendo porque terminaría en el agua así que puse mis brazos alrededor de los suyos y tome sus manos entre las mías y en repetidas ocasiones realizamos el movimiento

-Muy… muy bien, de verdad –Le dije bastante nervioso al tenerla tan cerca de mi y en pocas palabras entre mis brazos, pero eso no fue ni la mitad de lo que se me venia encima, May se dio la vuelta y ambos estábamos ahora mirándonos de frente. No se porque pero no fui capaz de soltarla de mi abrazo, a cambio sentí que ella se empezaba a acercar a mi, y además sentía que yo también me estaba acercando. Quería hacerlo, claro que quería hacerlo, es decir, May me gustaba, besarla seria maravilloso, pero entonces recordé a Misty e inmediatamente dije:

-¡¡¡No!!! –Y di un gran paso para apartarme. Lo había estado evitando toda la tarde pero por fin había pasado. Termine en el agua, además sintiéndome mal por haber huido de lo que quizás habría sido un beso con May.

**Fin capitulo 2: **Y bien? Les gusto? No? haganmelo saber, espero sus respuestas y chaito.


	3. Cuando tentó mis pensamientos

Gracias por todos los reviews que me han llegado desde el ultimo capitulo (Bueno, de hecho son 5, pero esos 5 me hacen continuar con mis ganas de escribir. Les agradeceria a todos uno por uno pero eso lo hace todo mundo y yo prefiero gastar campo en el fanfic. Sin embargo sepan que me encantan todos los reviews y me hacen muy muy muy muy feliz.

Bueno, pero mejor menos charla, mas accion y ahora sigamos viendo con que ideas perversas vienen las chicas

**La lucha por mí**

**Por:** Kenji Tenryou

**Capitulo 3:** Cuando tentó mis pensamientos

De acuerdo, si, me sentía estúpido pero esto no era un impedimento para que empezara a sentirme helado también, es decir, llevaba más o menos 3 minutos en el agua desde donde mire a May quien me miraba con cierta cara de diversión desde el bote

-No es divertido ¿Sabes? El agua no esta nada tibia y para terminar es tu culpa que yo este aquí en lugar de estar tranquilo en casa tomando un vaso de limonada

- Lo siento Ash, mi intención no era esta, de verdad.

_Demonios May deja de hablar y de actuar de esa manera, parece que ya descubriste que no puedo enojarme contigo y estas usando eso a tu favor, pero de verdad deja de hacerlo, se que estoy enamorado y me gusta estarlo, pero no quiero ser un monigote, no creo que esas sean tus intenciones ¿o si?_

-No te preocupes May. Creo que al final de cuentas si fue culpa mía, solo un tonto se pone a caminar en un bote de 1 metro cuadrado.

-No digas eso, y mejor súbete entonces porque podrías pescar un resfriado –Dijo la chica mientras estiraba su mano para brindármela como apoyo para subirme al bote

-¿De verdad crees que podrías acarrear todo mi peso? –Pregunté

-Soy capaz de muchas cosas –Contestó

-Te aseguro que terminaríamos los dos todos mojados y después estaríamos los dos resfriados y tendríamos que dejar las clases suspendidas

Entonces solo ignore su mano ayudante intentando no parecer demasiado descortés y con mucho cuidado intente subirme al bote cosa que logre rápidamente, después de esto me senté en frente de ella y por supuesto, con ayuda del viento empecé a tiritar, al verme de pies a cabeza no me pareció raro en lo absoluto, es que estaba todo mojado. Pero la sensación de frio se detuvo rápidamente cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, no había que ser un genio para saber quien era, entonces la vi quitarse su chaqueta y mi mente empezó a viajar hacia lugares que nunca había pensado, bueno, si eres un chico piensa en la escena, ambos en un lugar donde las posibilidades de ser encontradas eran remotas, yo con ganas de calentarme y ella quitándose su chaqueta, si quieres que sea sincero me imagine cosas nuevas para mi, sin embargo nada de eso iba a pasar, y menos en un bote

-Toma –Dijo poniendo su chaqueta sobre mis hombros y luego empezando a frotar mis brazos con sus manos

-Gracias, pero ahora se mojara tu chaqueta y tendría el mismo efecto que si tu te hubieras caído al lago -May vio la chaqueta que se había empapado rápidamente debido a mi ropa mojada que destilaba bastante agua

-Creo que tienes razón, quizás solo debería intentar secarte solo a ti, sin chaqueta y sin camiseta, anda Ash, quítatelas.

-¿Cómo?

-No pongas problemas y no seas testarudo.

Siempre supe de la autoridad que May lograba ejercer sobre los demás y ahora yo la estaba presenciando en vivo y en directo y para terminar yo no podía protestar porque la verdad era que todo era por mi bien, aunque no se si yo lo miraba como un beneficio para mi salud o con otro tipo de ojos. El hecho era que sin proponérmelo del todo estaba haciendo que la escena aumentara de temperatura desde mi punto de vista, ahora ella me estaba ayudando a quitar la chaqueta y el sentir sus manos cerca de mi pecho me hizo mandarme la mano a la nariz, sentía que me iba a pasar como a los chicos del anime, que en cualquier momento una gota de sangre iba a querer salir de mi nariz.

Quizás May no tenía la intención, pero de verdad me estaba haciendo pensar en escenas para mayores de edad, si, debo admitirlo, estaba pensando de esa manera y esos pensamientos la incluían a ella. Por fin después de unos minutos terminó me preguntó:

-¿Estas mejor?

-Claro, pero creo que tenemos que volver rápido a casa, así medio desnudo corro mas riesgos de resfriarme ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, pero mientas remas hacia la orilla crees que puedo quedarme así un poco, quizás ayudaría.

-Así ¿Como?

Entonces la sentí en mi hombro desnudo, su cabeza en mi hombro, sus brazo derecho rozando con mi izquierdo, luego este se movió para rodear mi espalda y pasar hacia el otro costado de mi cuerpo abrazándome con un poco mas de fuerza

Quizás esa era la intención que May traía desde un principio, volverme loco con sus encantos y trucos y de ese modo mamá tendería una razón para encerrarme en un manicomio donde no correría tanto riesgos como corría en mis aventuras, si, quizás me estaba volviendo loco, pero para ser sincero eso se sentí demasiado bien.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo May? –Le pregunte sintiendo una ola de valor correr atreves de mis venas

-Dime, claro

-Eso se siente aun mejor

-¿De veras¿Te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta

-¿Y que mas te gusta?

-¿Que mas¿Que quieres decir?

-Bien, por ejemplo a mi me gusta… eh.

Pero no la deje terminar de hablar ya que una serie de estornudos empezaron a surgir de mis adentros, a pesar de que intente detenerlos con mi mano estos no dejaban de fluir y esta era la prueba de que había pescado un resfriado, además ya iba a ser de noche, tenia toda la lógica del mundo que me enfermara

-Pero si secaste mi cuerpo mojado y me quite la ropa húmeda, creo que no debí de enfermar tan rápido

-Quizás fueron los pantalones Ash, debiste habértelos quitado también –Dijo May con un tono, que a pesar de ser bromista, me hizo volverme a mandar la mano a la nariz, esta vez una gota de liquido rojo si toco mi mano. Espero que no lo haya notado. Porque en ese momento me sentí el chico mas sucio sobre la faz de la tierra

**Final capitulo 3:** Bueno, creo que May esta poniendo a Ash a 1000 por hora, pero entonces supongo que se estaran preguntando ¿Y misty? Bien, ella viene en el proximo capitulo asi que manden muchisimos reviews y el capitulo estara pronto arriba.


	4. Cuando cuidó de mi

Bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva actualización y sigo agradeciendo por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, de verdad los aprecio y son el combustible que necesito para seguir en esto, de verdad, sin los reviews creo que este fic se hubiera quedado en el capitulo 1 y en un futuro simplemente me aburriría y lo borraría.

Hablando de esto, recibí un review que me llamo la atención, uno que a pesar de que me animo para seguir con mi trabajo también decía que de alguna manera yo manipulaba a los lectores para que me envíen review. Ante esto debo decir que no es mi interés manipular a nadie, yo simplemente pido los reviews, si te gusta mi fic mandas review, si no te gusta, no lo haces y ante eso no hay nada que yo puedo hacer. Por otro lado, creo que si todos como personas consideramos que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo, es justo que pidamos reconocimiento por ello, no me parece extraño ni malo. De cualquier manera gracias por el comentario que me impulsó para hacer lo que viene.

Después de mi momento de desahogo ahora si vengo con lo interesante. La aparición de Misty, no se como se la imaginen pero pues a mi me gusto como la puse en este capitulo así que disfrútenlo mucho

**La lucha por mí**

**Por:** Kenji Tenryou

**Capitulo 4: **Cuando cuidó de mi.

Cuando llegamos a la casa la noche ya estaba bastante entrada pero mi madre no estaba preocupada ni nada de eso, es mas, Misty nos informo que se encontraba en casa del profesor Oak ayudándolo con un asunto que en este momento no recuerdo bien que era, sin embargo, y hablando de Misty, ella si que se quedo mirándonos de manera extraña, y para ser sincero no me parecía nada del otro mundo, mi cabello estaba despeinado, mi camiseta arrugada y mi chaqueta en manos de May, estoy seguro que no pensó las cosas mas sacras del mundo, pero creo que distraje bastante la atención de ella con una salvadora seguidilla de estornudos que la hicieron preguntar inmediatamente:

-¿Paso algo?

-¿De que?

-Pareces enfermo

-No, no es nada, creo que es solo cansancio por el improvisado paseo que dimos con May, voy a estar en mi habitación

-De acuerdo, como digas –Escuche que las dos dijeron al unísono.

Después de entrar a mi habitación me quite toda la ropa y busque mi pijama debajo de la almohada donde siempre la guardaba todas las mañanas, sin embargo no estaba y el frio me iba a matar, ahora si que sentía cerca una hipotermia, busque en los cajones por una pijama limpia pero tampoco había nada, entonces escuche que la puerta lentamente se abría, inmediatamente pensé que May quería seguir con las inocentes tentaciones de horas atrás, sin embargo me tomó por sorpresa encontrar a Misty allí, en la puerta y con una pijama en su manos

-Supongo que estabas buscando esto –Me dijo

-Supones bien –Dije tomando las prendas de manos de ella

-Definitivamente Ash estas enfermo-

-No –Trate de convencerla, sin embargo un nuevo fuerte estornudo me delato y creo que el color de mi rostro era una prueba mas contundente aun, sin embargo no entendía porque las mejillas de Misty también tenían un color carmesí, entonces, o ella también estaba enferma o estaba viendo algo que la hacia sonrojar, entonces me mire de pies a cabeza para ver que solo mis bóxers azules cubrían mi cuerpo, rápidamente ambos nos dimos la vuelta al tiempo y también al tiempo dijimos que lo sentíamos, con gran rapidez me puse la pijama y me senté en la cama

-Si quieres ya puedes voltear –Dije mientras llevaba mis ojos hacia mis pies para evitar sentir vergüenza al ver a Misty, fue ahí cuando la sentí empezar a caminar hacia mi cama y finalmente se sentó a mi lado

-Será mejor que te acuestes rápido de lo contrario el resfriado podría empeorar y convertirse en una fastidiosa gripe –Me dijo mientras me revolcaba el cabello y se dirigía hacia la cabecera de mi cama para abrirla y dejarme acostar, por supuesto así lo hice y pronto estuve cubierto por mis sabanas y cobijas, Misty estaba a mi lado sentada

-Creo que si me sigues cuidando así me voy a recuperar muy rápido

-No estoy haciendo nada del otro mundo, es algo que podría hacer tu mamá perfectamente solo que ella no esta así que solo duérmete ya –De nuevo estaba allí, me refiero a su mano en mi cabello, entonces quise saber a que se debía tanto cariño con mis mechones

-Es que tienes el cabello mojado, deberías secártelo antes de acostarte –Fue la respuesta que me dio, entonces busco una pequeña toalla que estaba por ahí y la pasó por mi cabello, de una manera que no se muy bien como describir del todo, sin embargo me parecía cariñosa, terminado su trabajo, la escuche decir:

-Bueno, creo que es todo, ya me voy a dormir Ash

-Por que no te quedas un poquito mas, es que no tengo sueño.

-Y donde se supone que me quede, no estarás proponiendo que me acueste aquí contigo –Me dijo evitando que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos.

-Pues yo no mencione nada al respecto, pero si no te molesta podría hacer un pequeño campo para ti, a mi no me molesta pero... –No tuve que esperar demasiado por su decisión, Misty se acosto a mi lado con su cabeza ligeramente apoyada sobre la madera de la cabecera de mi cama, sentirla allí, tan cerca mío me hacia olvidar de todas las cosas del mundo, de todo menos de ella y por supuesto tampoco de May, pero ahora estaba ella y no May, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que tarde un poco en entender lo que ella me estaba diciendo:

-Eres un tonto, solo a ti se te ocurre salir a dar un paseo y volver enfermo ¿Que hay de divertido en eso?

No supe que contestar, sin embargo al notar que su posición en mi cama no era muy cómoda le pregunté:

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche?

-¿Por que? –Preguntó defensivamente- ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada –Dije agitando rápidamente mi cabeza- Solo que parece que estas un poco incomoda, veamos –Dije mirando a mi alrededor- ¿No tengo un cojín por ahí?

-Creo que así estaré bien

-¿Como? –Pregunté. De nuevo no tarde mucho en obtener una respuesta de ella, su respuesta fue su cabeza en mi pecho, el modo de latir de mi corazón definitivamente podría darle una pista a Misty acerca de lo que yo sentía, sin embargo parece que ella no estaba muy concentrada en esto ya sentí que en cambio Misty se aferraba a mi con una gentil fuerza que era muy cálida. Todo era perfecto, pero yo sabía que también todo debía tener una explicación y la tenia que averiguar por más desalentadora que esta fuera

-¿Pasa algo Misty? esto es algo que no me esperaría de ti –Le dije, y para ser sincero temí sonar descortés y patán, sin embargo la respuesta de su parte fue calmada pero como lo sabia desde un principio también desalentadora.

-Lo hago porque estas enfermo, solo por eso Ash

-Por supuesto –Dije sintiéndome no muy bien, después de eso un espeso silencio se apodero de mi habitación

Los minutos transcurrieron y el mismo silencio seguía, al bajar mi mirada un poco podía ver a Misty con los ojos cerrados reposando en mi pecho, ella era simplemente hermosa y cuando soltaba su cabello me parecía mas hermosa aun, entonces vi que ella abría sus ojos lentamente y yo decidí cerrar los míos par que de cierta manera la escena conservara la magia de minutos atrás

-¿Ash? –La escuche preguntar. No le contesté

-Ash¿Estas despierto? –De nuevo guarde silencio y noté que su intención era levantarse de mi cama, _Lo hago porque estas enfermo, solo por eso Ash. _Al recordar esas palabras no me sentí con ganas de detenerla, pero entonces escuche atentamente lo que me dijo antes de salir

-Eres un tonto… sin embargo eres el tonto mas… no olvídalo… eres el tonto mas tonto del mundo y ya –Dicho esto salió y me dejo preguntándome

-El tonto más ¿que?

**Fin capitulo 4: **Se la imaginaban así. Les gusto? Si? Me alegra. ¿No¿Por que no? Vamos dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos después, yo diria que muy pronto


	5. Cuando cocinar dejo de ser aburrido

Bien, en este capitulo me demore un poco aunque espero que no se vuelva a repetir y aspiro a subir por lo menos un capitulo por semana. Prometido. Además tengo una explicación para mi demora: había algo en el capitulo que no me dejaba subirlo, me parecía incompleto y solo me sentí bien hasta este momento después de probar cositas aquí y allá.

Pero no mas charla y veamos a ver con que sale Misty

**La lucha por mí**

**Por:** Kenji Tenryou

**Capitulo 5: **Cuando cocinar dejo de ser aburrido

La mañana me parecía mas brillante que en otras ocasiones, fue la primera impresión que me lleve de aquel día, con cierto entusiasmo mire hacia el lado derecho de mi cama esperando que Misty se hubiera quedado allí conmigo, sin embargo no había sido así y eso me deprimió un poco, pero para ser sinceros no demasiado, es decir, Misty había hecho cosas que también podían ponerme muy feliz entonces las cosas estaban niveladas, por eso decidí que no había razón para lanzarme a la pena y solo me relaje en mi cama a pesar del extraño intenso brillo matinal, de pronto alguien toco a la puerta y pronto me escuche clamando que fuera Misty o que fuera May… resulto ser mi mamá.

-Oh, buenos días Ash, veo que ya estas despierto y parece que también estas mejor

-¿Mejor? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Misty me comento que estabas algo enfermo anoche, síntomas de un posible resfriado.

-Nada de eso mamá –Dije aparentando fortaleza- Solo era cansancio

-De acuerdo, entonces supongo que si estas bien y que solo era cansancio podrás levantarte solo y hacerte tu desayuno por tu cuenta, yo salía en este momento para la casa del profesor Oak, estamos rediseñando el laboratorio y consideró que yo era una persona indicada para ayudarle así que voy a estaré bastante ocupada esta semana hijo

-¿Me vas a dejar hambriento mamá?

-Nada de eso, dijiste que ya estabas bien, o estas queriendo decirme que no puedes cocinar nada, Ash, ya tienes 15, no voy a cocinarte para toda la vida –Me dijo con cierto aire de burla en su voz

-Ya se que no vas a cocinarme para siempre y además si puedo cocinar muchas cosas, soy el rey de la cocina ¿Sabes?

-Pues no lo sabia, pero me alegra escucharlo, entonces creo que me puedo ir tranquila, nos vemos en la noche Ash –Termino mi madre mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y me dejaba allí pensando en mi nueva experiencia como cocinero. Para ser sincero nunca antes había pensado en cocinar, para aquella época no sabia ni hervir leche, pero nunca rechazaba un reto así que me puse de pie y baje a la cocina a experimentar definitivamente, pronto estuve enfrente de la estufa y milagrosamente logre encenderla

-Veamos –Me dije mirando varios ingredientes en la alacena- Para que sirve esto

-Es café, no sabia que supieras preparar café y menos que te gustara –La voz de mi pelirroja favorita me hizo vibrar y la bolsa de café terminó en el suelo, rápidamente me agache, la recogí y sin mirarla a los ojos dije:

-Por supuesto que se hacer café y no es lo único –Creo que estaba alardeando mas de lo que podía, si ella me pedía que le diera una taza definitivamente descubriría mi fracaso como cocinero

-Que bien, entonces eso quiere decir que tu vas a hacer el desayuno de hoy, y yo que estaba esperando para preparártelo, pero si lo vas a hacer todo tu supongo que podría mirar ¿no?

-Pero podrías ayudarme –Dije sintiéndome bastante sonrojado. Por suerte ella no se hizo del rogar y se paro a mi lado, abrió una gaveta, saco un delantal, y me lo puso, sentirla tan cerca y casi abrazándome me dio la energía que me hacia falta para comenzar el día entonces me preguntó:

-Esta bien, ¿Que hago?

-Bien, haz algo de tomar y supongo que yo podría hacer algo de comer, panecillos o un pastel o algo así –Misty estuvo de acuerdo y así empezamos cada uno por nuestro lado, pronto mi lado de la cocina estuvo hecho un desastre, huevos rotos por aquí y por allá, harina por todo lado, Misty riéndose de mi, yo sintiéndome como un tonto al ver como ella lo hacia de un modo tan ordenado, pero al final de cuentas logre hacer una masa que parecía lista para ponerse en el horno

-¿Que te parece? –Le pregunte mostrándole el tazón lleno con la mezcla

-No se, dímelo tu –Dijo mientras tomaba en su mano un poco de la masa y la ponía sobre mi cara, yo por supuesto no me quede quieto y salí detrás de ella dispuesto a cobrar venganza, en mi mano había un buena cantidad de masa que tenia dispuesta para reposar en el rostro de Misty, no se porque pero algo me decía que ella nunca iba a poder escaparse de mi y definitivamente así fue, en menos de 2 minutos logre derribarla y ponerme suavemente sobre ella (Que escena), entonces la amenacé con la masa, de una manera muy tierna como todo lo que ella hacia, cerro sus ojos y se preparo para el impacto, sin embargo este nunca llego

-¿Y bien? –Me pregunto abriendo su ojo derecho

-O sea que quieres la masa en tu cara –Le pregunte con una mueca de seriedad en mi cara- Porque a mi se me ocurren otras cosas estando así como estamos

-¿Como que cosas?

En ese momento sentía como nuestros rostros se atraían el uno al otro, pero Misty quiso detenerse y seguir con el juego de la masa y de nuevo volvió a embarrar mi cara, esta vez con la propia masa que traía en mi cara, debo admitir que no me dio rabia, me sentí mas bien desilusionado, sin embargo el escucharla reír me animaba y decidí volver a perseguirla, lo sabia, sabia que la volvería a atrapar rápidamente y después de corretearla por casi toda la casa la aprisione de nuevo, esta vez entre mi cuerpo y el refrigerador

-Creo que ahora no hay escape

-Anteriormente tampoco lo había, pero dudaste en cobrar tu venganza, nunca debes dudar Ash

-No dudar –Medite en voz alta- Esa es una buena opción, pero creo que de cualquier manera tengo que pensar bien en las cosas ya que si hago algo sin el permiso de una persona esta se podría enojar conmigo y eso es lo ultimo que quiero en la vida

-¿Y que es eso que quieres hacer? ¿Y que persona se podría enojar contigo?

-No importa –Dije tomándola de su mentón y haciéndole un cariñito con mi mano derecha en su mejilla, después de eso unte un poco de masa en la punta de su nariz

-Bien, ya te vengaste –Dijo riéndose cosa que me hizo sentir aliviado, seguramente ella comprendía que debía pagar por su broma. Después de eso se aparto de mi bloqueo, volvió a su lugar en la cocina y aproximadamente media hora después el desayuno parecía estar listo

-Y bien, ¿Que hiciste?

-Bueno, la llamo súper malteada de fresas de Misty, mis hermanas la hacían para el desayuno todos los sábados, supongo que al verlas lo aprendi y creo que esta muy bien –Mientras decía esto lleno dos grandes vasos con la bebida de color rosa – ¿Que tal tu?

-Bueno yo hice mis panecillos especiales con la mezcla de Ash Ketcum, tienen fresas, duraznos, crema batida, bastante harina para que sean mas esponjosos, polvo de hornear, azúcar, esencia de canela, creo que vainilla y puedo jurar que están simplemente deliciosos.

Después de la presentación de nuestros platillos ambos los tomamos y fuimos a la mesa, allí nos quedamos mirándonos de nuevo pero rápidamente Misty interrumpió nuestra conexión y fue hasta el otro extremo de la mesa

-¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos? Siéntate aquí –Dije apartando una silla a mi lado. Lo juro, en ese momento ella se sonrojo, al igual que yo, lo acepto, pero entonces se me ocurrió una broma, me encantaba bromear con ella, me encantaba fastidiarla, eso la hacia ver 100000 veces mas hermosa – Estoy seguro que querías hacerte lejos para poder huir cuando yo pruebe tu extraña malteada

-Pues de hecho tus panecillos no se ven de lo más deliciosos, creo que más bien quiero huir de ellos.

Bueno, creo que de cierta manera era un insulto para mi creación, pero para ser sincero yo también dudaba mucho de que estuvieran deliciosos, de cualquier manera no debíamos desperdiciar la comida, entonces decidí hacer mi propuesta de paz

-Te voy a proponer algo Misty

-Dime

-Bien, yo probare tu malteada y tú probaras mis panecillos, así moriremos juntos si es que las cosas están tan horribles como los dos creemos que están, que dices, ¿aceptas?

-Yo nunca dije que mi bebida esta horrible

-Pero estas dudando de que este deliciosa y lo puedo ver en tu cara-

Al no decir nada Misty acepto que todo lo que yo estaba diciendo era cierto y después de lo que parecieron minutos eternos los dos aceptamos el trato y tomamos el desayuno recién preparado, Misty mis panecillos y yo uno de los vasos con malteada, lo recuerdo, la cuenta regresiva, después ambos llevándonos la comida a la boca, luego saboreándola t finalmente exclamando

-¡Esto esta horroroso!

Si, lo estaba, todo había quedado muy mal y ambos tuvimos que aceptar que había sido nuestra primera vez en la cocina, pero recuerdo que después de eso vinieron las risas, nos mirábamos y nos reíamos como dos tontos y lo mas increíble, acabamos de desayunar, no recuerdo muy bien si después de eso nos enfermamos, pero lo que nunca voy a olvidar fue el momento que pase con ella, seguro, nunca lo voy a olvidar.

**Fin capitulo 5: **¿Que tal estuvo? A mi me gusto, además quise que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para todos mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado también y espero comentarios para el próximo capitulo, aunque ya esta hecho y es uno de mis favoritos pero con sus aportes creo que lo puedo hacer aun mejor.

Chao


	6. Cuando se enojo conmigo

Bien... hola a todos de nuevo, creo que me demore un poco en actualizar para ser esactos 10 dias pero aun asi creo que esta es la historia que mas rapido estoy actualizando en mi "carrera" como escritor. Espero que les guste el capitulo que no se porque pero es uno de mis favoritos, asi que a disfrutarlo se dijo.

**La lucha por mí**

**Por:** Kenji Tenryou

**Capitulo 6: **Cuando se enojó conmigo

Después de aquellos sucesos Misty me dijo que tenia que salir porque debía resolver un asunto muy importante, por supuesto no le vi problema a aquello, bueno, quizás el único problema seria el estar si ella pero creo que podría sobrevivir, y así fue, aproximadamente 15 o 20 minutos después Misty salió de casa dejándome solo y cuando digo solo lo digo en serio, estaba solo en casa, fue entonces cuando pensé en algo en lo que no había reparado las ultimas horas¿Donde estaba Pikachu? Las ultimas horas había estado tan entretenido o con May o con Misty que definitivamente me había olvidado de el. Sin mucho afán comencé a buscarlo por toda la casa, media hora mas tarde debo admitir que ya estaba mas preocupado pues no estaba por ningún lugar de la casa, rápidamente tome una ducha y me vestí a toda prisa para salir a buscarlo, al salir reconocí una figura sentada en el césped, estaba esperando por mi

-Buenos días May –Fue lo primero que atine a decir

-Buenos días… aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde para decir buenos días, es casi medio dia –Dijo mientras miraba su reloj en su muñeca izquierda

-¿Y que haces? –Pregunté tontamente con la intención de crear conversación y mas aun con la intención de fijarme mas a fondo en ella, es decir, lo note y creo que estaba babeando, May llevaba puesta una camiseta que daba unos centímetros mas debajo de su cintura, y no había que ser un adivino para ver que debajo de esta solo llevaba un bikini de color verde, caramba May me quería volver loco y lo estaba haciendo del modo correcto, pero entonces escuche su respuesta a mi pregunta

-Estaba esperándote, vamos a ir a nadar, mira –Dijo señalando un pequeño maletín- Ya aliste tus cosas y en esta canasta tengo todo para pasar un día de campo

La idea era simplemente magnifica y sentí mi boca lista para decirle a May que su idea era grandiosa, pero entonces, recordé el motivo principal por el cual había salido de la casa, _¿Donde estaba Pikachu?_ Aunque quizás May podía decirme algo acerca dl paradero de mi pokemon y yo podría hacer el sacrificio de pasar el día con ella ¿No? Entonces le pregunte pero su respuesta no fue del todo alentadora, ella no sabía nada pero después me dijo:

-No me molestaría para nada ayudarte a buscarlo, y sabes que, creo que podría estar en casa del profesor Oak con tu mamá

Definitivamente May era la chica perfecta, o bueno, una de las dos chicas perfectas, era tierna, linda, amable, tenia un cuerpo que no se si mis palabras puedan describir, definitivamente, si ella y Misty fueran una sola definitivamente no dejaría que nadie se le acercara, pero bueno, esto solo era una de mis fantasías de adolescente. Después de volver en si, estuve de acuerdo con ir a casa del profesor Oak, entonces sentí su mano sujetando la mía y la escuche decirme

-Vamos Ash, no te preocupes –Por ese momento las palabras fueron como una brisa refrescante, pero después de unos minutos, cuando llegamos a casa del profesor y nos dijeron que Pikachu no estaba allí, la preocupación me entro en serio

May decidió que debíamos buscarlo por separado, ella estaba ahí, ayudándome en ese momento difícil y constantemente me repetía que no me preocupara que todo estaría bien, eso ya me empezaba a parecer difícil de creer, pasaron varias horas, creo que ya eran como las 2 de la tarde y no habían rastros de mi amigo, entonces me volví a reunir con May quien aun no tenia buenas noticias

-Busqué por todos los lugares en el pueblo, pero nadie sabe nada, nadie vio nada extraño como el globo de Meowth o al equipo Rocket, pero lo primero que debemos hacer es calmarnos, quizás Pikachu este dando un paseo por el bosque o este con Brook o Max

Sé que May lo estaba haciendo con las mejores intenciones, pero creo que me colmo la copa en aquella ocasión cuando como por centésima vez en ese día me dijo

-Ash, no te preocupes.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Que no me preocupe???!!! May, Pikachu desapareció, no se donde demonios esta, nadie me dice nada de su paradero y tu no dices nada mas aparte de que no debo preocuparme, entonces según tu que debo hacer¿Ir a nadar y pasar un día de campo como si nada estuviera pasando?

Creo que no pasaron mas de dos segundos cuando ya dentro de mi propia mente me había arrepentido de las palabras que le había dicho a May, habían sido duras, desagradecidas y bastante furiosas, y de cierto modo esperaba a una May que se sintiera herida por estas, pero esto nunca llego, May simplemente me hizo una mala cara, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar dejándome allí sin saber realmente hacia donde ir: A buscar a Pikachu o a buscarla a ella, después de varios minutos de duda decidí seguir buscando a Pikachu sin embargo siempre pensando en ella y mis pensamientos de volcaron totalmente hacia ella cuando en mi búsqueda me encontré con Brook, y a que no me adivinan quien estaba sobre su hombro derecho, si, era Pikachu, rápidamente me dirigí hacia ellos y Pikachu salto hacia mi

-¿Donde demonios te habías metido, estaba muy preocupado? –Le pregunte a mi pokemon, creo que en ese momento incluso sonaba molesto. A su manera el me explico y luego Brook complemento la explicación de mi amigo

-Simplemente lo lleve conmigo para que me diera el visto bueno con mi última mezcla de alimento para Pokemon roedores, supuse que no habría problema ya que los últimos días no han sido de mucha acción, pero parece que de verdad te preocupaste mucho, de verdad lo siento Ash

-No, no tienes porque disculparte, es mas, ahora que lo pienso fue solo un día y quizás exagere un poco, en muchas cosas –Dicho esto comencé a caminar hacia mi casa pensando cuidadosamente en las palabras que iba a usar para disculparme, pikachu caminaba ahora a mi lado como comprendiendo la miseria que yo sentía en aquel momento

-Creo que en parte tienes la culpa –Le dije esperando no obtener nada mas que una mirada despistada de el- Por supuesto que no me entiendes, nunca te has enamorado, y menos del modo como lo estoy haciendo yo, pero ¿Sabes? No te lo recomiendo… o ¿Si? Bueno, el hecho es que tienes que hacer cosas a las que no estas muy acostumbrado, como por ejemplo lo que voy a hacer ahora, pedirle perdón a una chica con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón ¿Qué te parece? –Pregunte, Pikachu de nuevo me miro sin entender mucho. Allegar a casa le ordene que se quedara ahí afuera mientras yo entraba listo para mi discurso, al llegar a la habitación que ocupaba May toque suavemente a la puerta

-¿May, estas ahí? –Pregunté tímidamente, como me lo esperaba no escuche una respuesta pronta- May… bueno, si no estas creo que no hay problema si entro y si estas pues espero que no te enojes mas de lo que creo que estas, pero creo que tengo que hablar contigo y no puede esperar –Dicho esto entre y la encontré allí, de pie, mirando por la ventana dándome la espalda a mi

-Hola –Dije de una manera que para ser sincero sonó mas que estúpida, igual, ella no me contestó- Bueno May –Continué- Supongo que estas bastante mucho muy enojada conmigo y de verdad lo entiendo y por eso estoy aquí, quiero pedirte que me perdones por lo mal que te hable –Aun solo silencio- Si, se que me comporte como un cerdo desagradecido y orgulloso, pero quizás dentro de ti haya una parte que entienda porque lo hice

-Creo que entiendo –La escuche decir

-¿Entonces me perdonas? –Pregunte ansiosamente

-El hecho de que entienda no quiere decir que apruebe tu manera de actuar

-Vamos May, perdóname, mira, te lo estoy pidiendo de corazón, nunca antes había hecho esto antes, sabes que soy un poco orgulloso y no estoy muy habituado a esto

-Quieres decir que por el hecho de que no estas acostumbrado yo debo perdonarte, no eres Dios

-Lo se, lo se y lo acepto, pero perdóname ya ¿Si? –Demonios, estaba aceptando todas sus recriminaciones, estaba aceptando mis defecto e incluso me había llamado a mi mismo cerdo orgulloso, definitivamente May me traía loco.

-May ¿Me perdonas? –Esta vez intente agregarle a mi voz un tono de cachorro arrepentido, juraba que con esto iba a llegarle al corazón, sin embargo May podía ser muy dura y su respuesta a mi acto fue:

-¿Alguna vez a funcionado la voz de cachorro con otra chica?

-No –Le conteste inmediatamente

-Lo sabia –Me dijo con un ademan de orgullo

-No, porque con la primera chica que la uso es contigo, eres la primera chica a la cual le pido perdón tan fervorosamente –Llámenme loco o genio o no se como quieran llamarme, pero sentí como al final de mi frase ella se estremeció, definitivamente había roto el escudo de hielo, ahora solo debía volver a la chica un poco mas cálida, para eso serviría mi plan B, una personificación totalmente distinta a la del cachorro arrepentido, algo mas… seductor por llamarlo del algún modo

-¿Era todo lo que tenias que decir?

-No, aun falta mucho, aun falta que me perdones –Entonces me sucedió, me sucedió una de esas cosas que solo me sucedían cuando estaba o con May o con Misty, me llene de una ola de valor y puse mis manos en los hombros de May para de este modo obligarla a mirarme

-¿Entonces me vas a perdonar? Mira que no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no lo hagas.

Sin soltarse de mi sujeción me contestó:

-Eso es algo que yo decido, no algo que tu puedas lograr por mas duro que lo intentes y te recomiendo que me sueltes –May quería parecer fuerte pero la verdad era que no se atrevía a mírame a los ojos, esto me llenaba de mas valor con el pasar de los segundos

-Vamos May, ya perdóname –Dije mientras tomaba su mentón para obligarla a mirarme, era increíble lo que había llegado a hacer- Además por que te enojaste tanto

-Te parece poco como me trataste, tu pregunta de verdad es tonta

-Pero estaba preocupado, estoy seguro que si yo desapareciera así de repente tú también te preocuparías mucho

-Preocuparme por ti¿Por que lo haría?

-Porque somos amigos, Pikachu es mi amigo, yo soy tu amigo¿Esa no es suficiente razón?

May guardo silencio, y sentí como poco a poco se relajaba con mi cuerpo tan cerca del de ella, mi meta estaba a punto de ser lograda, entonces di el último paso

-May, mira, te propongo algo, creo que aun estamos a tiempo para ir a nadar, además no he almorzado y el día de campo creo que seria mas que perfecto y si quieres después de comer podemos volver a nadar, se que tenias muchas ganas de nadar pero como yo no te acompañe…

-No estarás insinuando que no fui a nadar por el hecho de que tú no fuiste conmigo

-Yo no insinuó nada pero la verdad fue que tú no fuiste a nadar al final de cuentas –De nuevo dije una frase inteligente, de nuevo ella guardo silencio y creo que en ese momento cante victoria.

-De acuerdo Ash, te perdono –Me dijo- Pero con unas cuantas condiciones

-Lo que sea –Me aventuré a decir sin meditar de que se podía tratar, entonces la escuche

- Bueno Ash, primero que todo deberás cargar la cesta con la comida y organizar todo para el día de campo –A eso solo asentí con mi cabeza pareciéndome demasiado sencillo- Deberás terminar de darme las clases de pesca –Ante eso me sonroje recordando el incidente del día anterior pero igual lo acepte también, ella continuo- Como la tarde esta un poco calurosa no quiero quemarme con el sol así que deberás aplicarme bronceador –Las cosas se ponían demasiado buenas para ser condiciones y yo simplemente seguía aceptando, cada vez mas gustoso- Muy bien… que mas… si, nos quedaremos a ver el atardecer y esperaremos hasta la noche para ver la hermosa luna llena

-Perfecto, todas tus condiciones son aceptadas May… ahora podemos irnos –Creo que en ese momento sonaba incluso afanado para empezar con mis condiciones para lograr el perdón de mi chica

-Espera… falta una condición mas, la mas importante… tendrás… tendrás –No se porque pero sentí la duda en su voz- finalmente tendrás que darme un beso –Dijo

**Final capitulo 6:** Que respondera Ash? Que va a pasar si acepeta las condiciones de May? Donde va a quedar misty si pasa algo entre Ash y May? averiguenlo en el capitulo 7 pero no saquen conclusiones de acuerdo a los capitulos acerca de con quien va a terminar Ash porque eso es algo que nisiquiera yo se. ademas vienen futuros capitulos con Misty que tambien van a estar bastante bien.

Nos vemos en el 7.


	7. Cuando llegó la navidad

Hola a todos!!! antes que cualquier cosa dejenme desearles a todos una feliz navidad y espero que disfuten tanto como espero hacerlo yo.

Como ven que me deje contagiar del espiritu navideño, quise hacer un capitulo que estuviera acorde con la epoca asi que Ash les va a contar algo que le sucedio el 24 de diciembre ¿Con que chica? averiguenlo leyendo. Quizas vaya a ser un capitulo un poco extraño pero espero que les guste. A leer e dijo y espero que reciban todo lo que pidieron por portarse bien durante este año. Nos vemos al final.

**La lucha por mí**

**Por:** Kenji Tenryou

**Capitulo 7: **Cuando llegó la Navidad

Bueno, ahora que nos estamos aproximando a las fiestas de Navidad, debo decir que en realidad también tengo algo que contar de esta parte del año, por supuesto, después seguiré contando lo que me sucedió en aquel paseo con May, pero por ahora continuare con una historia del 24 de Diciembre, como para estar de acuerdo con la época, fue mas o menos 3 meses después del paseo con May, todo comenzó así

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en los tres meses de los cuales les hable, de verdad muchas cosas habían pasado, claro que las contare con detalle después de que termine con esto, pero por ahora pongámonos en el ambiente, ya saben, 24 de diciembre, la gente esta contenta pero aun así el día no deja de ser frio y tienes que estar bien abrigado, yo me encontraba mirando por mi ventana hacia fuera donde estaba Misty, sentada sobre un tronco intentando adornar una corona para la puerta, no pude evitar sonreír al mirarla, entonces ella dirigió su mirada hacia mi ventana donde me vio y me regaló una sonrisa que me dejo tonto, si, seguramente lucia como un tonto, con la cara roja y todo eso, bueno, ustedes saben de lo que estoy hablando, entonces me hizo una señal para que bajara, por supuesto, no me hice esperar y rápidamente baje y esperaba encontrarla allí donde la había visto minutos atrás, pero al abrir la puerta no vi nada mas que la corona ya ocupando su lugar en al puerta de madera

-¿Misty? –Pregunté suavemente y di unos pasos buscándola por los alrededores, entonces sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba hacia la parte trasera de mi casa mas exactamente detrás de unos barriles que no recuerdo que demonios hacían allí, bueno, en realidad hacían un escondite perfecto

-¿Que haces? –Le pregunte riéndome mientras ella simplemente se abrazaba a mí poniendo su cabeza muy cerca de mi pecho- A que se debe este abrazo –Dije abrazándola suavemente también

-Te quiero mucho¿te parece poco?

-La verdad eso no me parece poco sino que me parece lo máximo, pero normalmente no lo haces tan efusivamente, yo creo que detrás de esto hay algo más

-Esta bien, en realidad quería llevarte a un lugar, ya sabes, mi regalo de Navidad-

-Regalo de Navidad ¿En serio? Preparaste un regalo para mí, creo que este gran despistado no se merece nada así

-Tonto, el hecho de que seas un gran despistado no te hace desmerecedor de un regalo creo que incluso te hace mas apuesto aun, es mas, creo que si no fueras tan tontito no serias tan lindo –Para ese momento su mano se había apoderado de mi cabello y me hacia cariñitos que hacían que la temperatura del invierno se transformara en una mas cálida incluso que el verano

-¿Y queda muy lejos ese lugar? Porque la verdad es que yo quiero mi regalo de Navidad ya y no me gusta mucho esperar… pero sabes… creo que contigo podría hacer una excepción si me das un anticipo del regalo primero

-¿Y que quieres decir con un anticipo?

Recuerdo que no tuvo que esperar mucho por mi respuesta ya que en ese momento la bese y ella correspondió mi beso el cual se alargo por no se cuanto tiempo, estoy seguro que por mi parte me hubiera quedado allí, ese beso era el mejor regalo que hubiera podido desear pero sin embargo ella se detuvo diciendo

-Creo que ya fue suficiente anticipo ¿No?

-Pues a mi me pareció un poquito corto pero creo que con eso aguantare hasta que lleguemos a donde sea que quieras llevarme.

Después de eso subimos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones, buscamos nuestros abrigos y salimos, Misty me tomo de la mano y todo se sentía simplemente perfecto, después de caminar unos minutos pase mi brazo por detrás de su nuca y ella simplemente dejo que nuestros cuerpos caminaran así de cerca, estoy seguro que ella era capaz de sentir los latidos de mi corazón, yo por mi parte simplemente me deje embriagar por la esencia dulce que se cabello despedía, era menta o canela o algo así, la verdad nunca miro muy bien la marca del champú, yo simplemente me preocupo por tener algo con que bañarme a excepción de solo agua, pero eso es otra cosa y muy estúpida por cierto, recuerdo que llegamos al sitio que Misty quería llevarme, un pequeño lago congelado solo para nosotros dos

-¿Que te parece?

-Es muy bonito –Comente mientras caminaba sobre el hielo y luego tomaba una pequeña carreara para deslizarme, incluso sin necesidad de patines, así, seguí jugando en el hielo mientras ella solo me miraba con una sonrisa, entonces patine hacia ella y la envolví en mis brazos –Es muy divertido, deberías intentarlo

-No se, la verdad no creí que se pudiera patinar, mi intención era que observáramos el intenso brillo de la mañana, es muy brillante reflejado en el hielo no crees

-De hecho lo es –Dije sin soltarla aun mientras rozaba su cuello con la punta de mi nariz (me podía volver loco haciendo eso)- Pero también podemos patinar –Dije, entonces tome una larga carrera pretendiendo con esto deslizarme mas lejos aun, grave error, creo que me deslicé mas de lo que debía y fui a dar hacia un lugar en el lago donde el hielo era muy delgado, todos saben que paso después ¿o no? Pues si, me hundí en el agua helada, fue cosa de segundos ya que inmediatamente patalee para salirme pero aun así el chapuzón había sido uno de pies a cabeza, mi temperatura bajo considerablemente en cuestión de segundos, inmediatamente Misty corrió con cuidado hacia mi, se quito su chaqueta y me envolvió

-Eres un tonto –Me dijo mientas intentaba secarme

-Si… si que… si que lo soy –Dije tiritando

-Ahora creo que mi regalo no servirá de mucho –Dijo mostrándome un juego de bufanda guantes y gorro e inmediatamente colocándolos sobre mi

-Son… son… son perfectos es mi color favorito… además… además me… gustan… además… me gustan mucho… aunque sabes… sabes… que me podría gusta mas y ayudarle… ayudarle un poco… un poco… mas a mi… mi temperatura

-¿Que?

-Que… tal que tal un besito como el de esta mañana –Creo que incluso sonaba recuperado de mi baja temperatura en aquel momento. Recuerdo que Misty me miro como dudando que de verdad el agua helada me hubiera perjudicado, pero aun así me dio un beso que mezclado con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus caricias en mi cabello empapado y a veces sobre mi pecho lograron que mi temperatura llegara a estar casi normalizada. Después de eso decidimos caminar y sentarnos un poco más lejos del lago congelado, pretendiendo esquivar los vientos helados valiéndonos para esto de los arboles

-Todavía tienes frio –Dijo dándome un pequeño besito en el cuello

-Ya… ya no tanto

-Creo que para la fiesta de esta noche vas a estar enfermo

-No puedo –Dije sonriéndole

-Como que no puedes –Pregunto intrigada

-No puedo porque aun no te he dado mi regalo… y no me vayas a preguntar que e porque es una sorpresa y no quiero arruinarla, soy muy bueno para arruinar las cosas y no quiero que eso pase con mi sorpresa.

**Notas: **

Y como terminaron estos dos asi? la verdad es que muchas cosas pasaron en tres meses asi que este pendientes para saber como terminamos en esto. ¿Cual va a ser la sorpresa de Ash para Misty? Bueno, tambien voy a hacer un capitulo corto de eso quizas para año nuevo o para estos dias. Pero este capitulo no es tampoco un anticipo del final, de verdad, no he pensado aun en un capitulo final asi que no saquemos conjeturas. Las dos chicas han hecho meritos aunque creo que todos tenemos nuestra fovorita, incluso yo, pero no la voy a decir.

De nuevo feliz navidad y nos veremos pronto


End file.
